Ultrawoman Beth
is the female member of the alien trio of Ultras sent by the Space Garrison to fight against the Sorkin monsters. She merged her life-force with Beth O'Brian after accidentally forcing the human to crash land during a jet stunt show. After realizing who they are, the trio agreed to become the Ultra Force of Earth and swore to protect Earth from the arriving Sorkin monsters. She reappeared with the rest of the Ultras from the Ultra Force in Ultra Galaxy Legends to fight against the evil Ultraman Belial. She is the fourth female ultra-being to fight on Earth, but the first to be an Ultra Crusader, because of this she is also refereed to as just in Japan. Biography The Adventure Begins The first of the Ultra Force to appear in true form, she appeared to fight Green Shocks after the plant pulled her jet into its bubbling acidic-like fluid. Quickly lashing out with tentacles, Beth was forced to contend with the many limbs that could regenerate. When Chuck had the idea of using salt water to vanquish it, Beth managed to carry the beast out to sea. Before it fully died, it managed to wrap a piece of itself around a rock on the shoreline.Once the original creature vanished beneath the waves, its spawn rose on the shore! Before it could escape, Beth rose from the water and unleashed her Ultra Spout! As the second Green Shocks crawled away, it began to melt once the water touched it. With the first Zorkin beast vanquished, Ultrawoman Beth would return in the final fight against King Myra. Like Chuck and Scott, however, she would be overpowered by the creature’s brute force and violence. Being given her first defeat, the three lay near death until the mother ship arrived to recharge them. It also aided in the battle and managed to wound the fiend. Once it teleported to the Statue of Liberty, the three followed it. It again tried to escape, but Beth again used the power of the Ultra Spout, making it stop. This allowed Chuck to encase the creature in an energy bubble. It quickly lashed out with its tentacles, but the three only used them as ropes to drag the monster along for the ride.Within minutes they arrived at the sun. The trio dumped the beast in the sun, destroying it. More creatures, however, could rise up at any given time, and the three heroes were granted their wish to remain on Earth. Ultra Galaxy Legends Ultrawoman Beth appears in this movie to fight against Ultraman Belial. She was defeated by Ultraman Belial when Ultraman Powered shot his beam and Ultraman Belial quickly grabbed her and used her as a shield knocking her out. She was frozen with the rest of the Ultras when Belial removes the Plasma Spark. She was freed later by Ultraman Zero and appeared later listening to Ultraman King's speech. The Revenge of Belial Ultrawoman Beth appears in this movie as a minimal role. When the Ultra Brothers are unable to go but Ultraman Zero wanted to go and she and other Ultras give light to Zero to form a travel sphere. Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga tv series, Ultrawoman Beth participated in the Dark Spark War but this time she fought not only alongside with the The Ultra Force but, with the other Ultras that came from other universe and their allies against the Evil side. While in their midst battle an unknown evil turned every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls just as the war ended, an unknown warrior appeared and faced him but like others he was also turned into Spark Dolls but he was kept within his Spark Device and fell alongside other Spark Dolls, to Earth. The location of her Spark Doll is unknown. Ultrawoman Beth Techniques *Ultra Spout *Ultra Chop *Granium Ray *Flight *Travel Spheres *'Height': 76 m *'Weight': 54,000 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 23 Behind the scenes Portrayal Ultrawoman Beth is voiced in English by Adrienne Barbeau and in Japanese by . Notes *Ultrawoman Beth is the third Ultrawoman to see Earth. *Of the Ultra force, Beth is not only the only female but she is also the youngest and, shortest and lightest of the trio. *All three Ultras were designed by Keita Amemiya, creator of the series , who combined elements of previous Showa era Ultras. Beth is based on Mother of Ultra and Ultraman Taro. *She is the only Ultra to wear a necklace.